moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Tortoise
Pacific Front |role = Multipurpose assault |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |useguns = * 30mm cannon * Rocket launcher |hp = 1050 |armortype = Heavy |trans = 4 |speed = 4 |turn = 4 |sight = 6 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center |groundattack = * 30 (cannon) ** 100% vs. Basic/Animal and Drone ** 80% vs. Flak ** 65% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 40-20 * 2 (80-40 total) (rocket launcher) ** 100% vs. Light ** 90% vs. Medium/Harvester ** 80% vs. Heavy ** 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure ** 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure ** 30% vs. Drone ** 30% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure ** 25% vs. Defensive Structure ** 15% vs. Foehn infantry and Tech Concrete Fortresses ** 10% vs. all infantry armor types |airattack = 40-20 * 2 (80-40 total) (rocket launcher) * 100% vs. Light Aircraft * 90% vs. Medium Aircraft * 80% vs. Heavy Aircraft * 10% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts and Uragan |cooldown = * 15 frames (1 in-game seconds) (cannon) * 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) (rocket launcher) |range = * 6 (both weapons) * 0.3 (rocket launcher radius) |ability = Transported infantry can fire from the Battle Tortoise |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry and vehicles * Uncrushable * Cannot be depiloted * Level 3/high passenger survivability rate (rookie 90%, veteran 95%, elite 100%) * Takes 12 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = George "Seòras" Exley }} The Battle Tortoise is a heavy assault armored personnel carrier used by the Pacific Front as their Tier 3 "monster tank". Official description Another massive contribution made by the Pacific Front to the Allied cause came in the form of the Battle Tortoise. This moving citadel is capable of carrying several infantry units and allowing them to lead fire from its many operable gun ports along with its heavy machine gun to combat infantry and missile launcher against armored and airborne targets. Due to the heavy layers of armor, the Battle Tortoise is not only capable of soaking up tons of damage, it can also simply crush smaller vehicles with its weight. Of course, the Tortoise has its drawbacks; the immense weight of the vehicle makes it quite cumbersome. Combined with the cost of outfitting the Tortoise with infantry to provide extra firepower and the unit's susceptibility to mind control, the Battle Tortoise can prove to be very costly if destroyed or captured by the enemy.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Battle Tortoise has received a significant change from the vanilla Battle Fortress; namely, its 5th slot is replaced by a rocket launcher that gives the Battle Tortoise anti-vehicle and anti-air capability. The Battle Tortoise may not have the speed of the Abrams Tank, or the instant kill weapon of the Charon Tank, but it has one advantage that its other equivalents don't have: its customizability. The Battle Tortoise can have numerous combinations that suit the battle well; for instance, 2 Guardian GIs and 2 Siege Cadres for maximum building effectiveness while still having defense against mechanical units. Even the Pacific Front-exclusive Suppressor is allowed to enter the vehicle, giving the Battle Tortoise and the rest of a Pacific Front armada longer survivability than usual. However, the immense cost of equipping even just one Battle Tortoise with infantry (especially Chrono Legionnaires and Suppressors) prevents mass production of these behemoths, so a commander must not sacrifice them needlessly as they would do with the Battle Tortoise's counterparts. Appearances Act One * The Battle Tortoise makes its first appearance on the battlefield in Think Different as part of the enemy Pacific Front forces. In this particular mission, the enemy (but not the player) can produce Battle Tortoises without the need of a Tech Center. * Battle Tortoises are first controllable in the Covert Ops mission Eclipse, during which six of them are given to the player as reinforcements. They cannot be built even if the player captures an Allied War Factory and Tech Center. * A Battle Tortoise serves as the destination of the KI Scientists in The Gardener. The objective of the mission is to locate all of them and load them into the Tortoise, at which point it will be chronoshifted to the Black Forest. * Continued from the end of The Gardener, the same Battle Tortoise appears in Panic Cycle. The Chronoshift didn't go as well as expected, and it must be escorted, through Russian and Chinese forces, to the SteinsTech Laboratory to deposit the scientists. Act Two * An abandoned, damaged (at yellow health) Battle Tortoise can be found, captured and used by the player's Russian forces in Noise Severe. The Soviet General remarks that it must have been left behind by Pacific Front forces when they evacuated the area. * Due to the player's limited access to PF tech in the campaign, the Battle Tortoise does not become buildable (without capturing enemy Pacific Front War Factories) until Stormbringer. Assessment Behind the scenes * Prior to version 3.3, the Battle Tortoise was originally called Battle Fortress and it used the original Battle Fortress voiceset from Yuri's Revenge. This was later changed because a Scottish accent is not suitable for a Pacific Front unit.Mental Omega News Bulletin #24 Trivia * The Battle Tortoise's rocket launcher firing sound uses the Nod Militant rocket squad's from Tiberium Wars. * Some of the Battle Tortoise's quotes are borrowed from various Empire of the Rising Sun units from Red Alert 3. See also * Abrams Tank * Charon Tank References zh:玄武战斗要塞 Category:Vehicles Category:Monster Tanks Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front Category:Opentopped Category:Omnicrusher Category:Transports Category:Self Healing